Insomnia Equals Love
by Astaildiarfreak
Summary: Sakura mets a new mystery pal on the internet, and it turns out he may know her better that she knows herself. Omg, that sounds like a bad romance movie, HAAHAHAHA. Sorry, I am the suck at summaries.
1. Stalking you is super!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am but a poor college student, but if I did own them. There would be many crack pairings…WOOOOOOO.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so I am in the middle of writing another chapter for my other stories, this one just kind of popped in my head and I felt like writing it... Hopefully, I'll freaking finish it. Question, who is an interesting person that is living, stupid English Comp paper. No…ONWARD!

Sakura drug her feet into her dark room, working for 12 hours straight in the emergency room really takes things out of you. Yet, she wasn't tired, exhausted yes, but not sleepy. So she plopped down in front of computer desk and surfed around until she found a chat room with someone in it. Maybe they are as bored as she is.

_FlowerChild has just signed on_

FlowerChild- Hello

Slapeloosheild- Hi

FlowerChild- I think you are the only person on the internet besides me…

Slapeloosheild-I really don't think that is possible

FlowerChild- Pfft, I know that, I was just saying,…Oh never mind, so…..um, what's up?

Slapeloosheild-Nothing really, just trying to pass the time, aren't normal people sleeping right now?

FlowerChild- Yes, but I just got in from work and I'm really not that sleepy.

Slapeloosheild- But, it's 4 in the morning.

FlowerChild-I had to work late, I'm a medic-nin, so I'm pretty used to it.

Slapeloosheild- Really, I'm a ninja.

FlowerChild- Really, that's pretty cool, what village are you from?

Slapeloosheild- Sand

FlowerChild- I know someone there, but I couldn't live there, it's so HOT!

Slapeloosheild- It's not so bad once you get used to it

FlowerChild- So, how old are you

Slapeloosheild- 19, you?

FlowerChild - 18

FlowerChild- Not to sound stalker-ish, but what are you doing right now?

Slapeloosheild- That would be super…XD (If you were stalking me) But I am watching a movie

FlowerChild- LOL! Sure I'll stalk you, I'm outside your window right now... , What movie

Slapeloosheild- Haha, Jacob's Ladder

FlowerChild-Oh! I love that movie!

Slapeloosheild-Really? I thought you were a girl.

FlowerChild- I am? Are girls not supposed to like horror movies?

Slapeloosheild- I guess they can, I just never met one that does

FlowerChild- Well, now you have...XD. I mean, I like the occasional sappy romance (I'm quite the hopeless romantic) But horror movies are just so awesome!

Slapeloosheild- I agree, though I have never seen a romance movie, I don't think I am a "hopeless romantic"

FlowerChild- Most men aren't, but it's nice every once in a while.

Slapeloosheild- Why?

FlowerChild- So…I don't know, it makes the girl feel special if a guy does nice things for her. But I guess if the guy wasn't a hopeless romantic and he did the stuff anyways, just for her, I guess she would feel even more special.

Slapeloosheild- I suppose so, but I will never have to worry about any of that.

FlowerChild- Why?

Slapeloosheild- Ha, like girls ever going to like me.

FlowerChild- That's not true, you seem like a really awesome person, I bet you have girls waiting on you hand and foot. It's me whole should be saying that…

Slapeloosheild- Well, I like you, you're the only girl I know who likes horror movies

FlowerGirl- Hehe, thank you... , I like you to

Slapeloosheild- Um, Thanks, I um…..thanks

Sakura looked at her computer screen and smiled, she had never made an online friend before, so this might be nice. She really didn't want to, but she needed to go get some sleep for the long day ahead, so with a heavy heart she bid her new friend ado,

FlowerChild- I hate to do this but I need to get some rest, I have along day ahead of me, but can we talk tomorrow night?

Slapeloosheild- Oh, yes, I would like that a lot. Don't work to hard

FlowerChild-Ha, very funny :hugs: Thanks for talking to me

Slapeloosheild- No, thank you. Sleep well, um, what's your name? Or you can give me a nick name or something; I know how some people are.

FlowerChild- You can call me Blossom...

Slapeloosheild- Well, good night Blossom, I'll talk to you tomorrow night.

_Slapeloosheild has signed off_

_FlowerChild has signed off_

Sakura smiled as she walked over to her bed. She had made a new friend, and he seemed so nice and interesting. Maybe something good was going to happen, she went to sleep with a smile on her face.

Two weeks later Sakura has come to a conclusion, she was much too nice. Once again she found herself at work at 3 in the morning. One of the girl's that worked at the front desk wanted to go home early to "study". Pfft, ya right. Ten minutes and she was bored out of her mind, and she wanted to talk to her new mystery friend. She peeked around the corner and smiled. No one was around so she signed on.

_FlowerChild has signed on_

Shapeloosheild- You work to late

FlowerChild- I'm still at work

Shapeloosheild- What?

FlowerChild- I'm taking the night shift for someone.

Shapeloosheild- What about sleep?

FlowerChild- I can do w/o

Shapeloosheild- That's not healthy

FlowerChild- I do it all the time, plus, late night seems to be the only time you're on, and I like talking to you…XD

Shapeloosheild- Oh……….well, um…you still shouldn't stay up all the time

FlowerChild- I can if I want :sticks tongue out at you:

Shapeloosheild- ….Don't

FlowerChild- So, what did you do today…

Shapeloosheild- Killed someone…

FlowerChild- ….

FlowerChild- And you talk to me about being unhealthy

Shapeloosheild- He pissed me off…

FlowerChild- I broke a guys arm today

FlowerChild- He smacked my ass as I was passing him by….grrr

Shapeloosheild- You should have killed him…

Shapeloosheild- Want me to kill him?

FlowerChild- Aww, you're so sweet, lol

Shapeloosheild- I wasn't kidding

Shapeloosheild- Really…

FlowerChild has gone idle

Shapeloosheild- Tired of me already….

Shapeloosheild- Damn it

Shapeloosheild- that fucking sucks

FlowerChild- Wait!

FlowerChild- SORRY

FlowerChild- Some guy came running in with his arm cut off, blood everywhere…. I slipped

FlowerChild- You mad?

Shapeloosheild- Are you ok?

FlowerChild- What…oh, yah…..I'm so stupid… w

Shapeloosheild- I don't think you are

FlowerChild- Everyone else thinks I am…

Shapeloosheild- Like who?

Shapeloosheild- I bet I can give you more reasons that your smart than they can give that your not

FlowerChild- You barely know me…..

Shapeloosheild- Well, you're a medic-nin, you have to be smart to be one of those, right?

FlowerChild- I suppose…

Shapeloosheild- Who thinks your stupid?

FlowerChild- My team mate, my father, this whole fucking town…..Sorry, I haven't been feeling the greatest lately

Shapeloosheild- Why?

FlowerChild- Stupid Valentines Day is coming up, and everyone is all lovely dove….As much as I love my friends, they really suck right now

Shapeloosheild- You don't have a boyfriend?

Shapeloosheild- Really?

FlowerChild- Pfft, I'll never have a boyfriend. I work to late, and when I'm not working I'm training…Eh...you get what I'm saying. That and I'm not that pretty

Shapeloosheild- I'd be your boyfriend in a heartbeat

FlowerChild- You don't even know what I look like

Shapeloosheild- So, you don't have to have blonde hair and blue eyes to be beautiful

Shapeloosheild- I never asked you what village you are from

FlowerChild- Haha, why, you going to stalk me now? Leaf, Kohana

Shapeloosheild- I know a bunch of people from there

FlowerChild- Really? Maybe you know me

FlowerChild- Wait….I don't want to know

Shapeloosheild- Why

FlowerChild- I don't want you to find out who I am and be disappointed.

In Suna, Sakura's mystery man slammed his first into the wall beside him.

"Damn it Sakura, I won't be disappointed, stop being like this!"

A small knock at the door and a blonde girl came in.

"Gaara, are you ok?"

* * *

Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Not really…

I am really bored, and I just got married…YAY!

The next chapter will be the explanation…and you know…stuff, ideas are welcome….


	2. In the begining

Wooooo, I have returned…

I have decided to write a wee bit, I'm going to Atlanta for the weekend (AWA, YAY!)

Thank you so very much for all of the reviews, I will think you properly later on, haha, that sounds perverted….

* * *

_One Month Before..._

Slapeloosheild- ….Naruto?

FoxyRMNLVR- Who….who is this?

Slapeloosheild- Idiot, you just gave me your screen name 2 hours ago….

FoxyRMNLVR-Oh, Hi Gaara, what's up with the name?

Slapeloosheild- It's Russian for insomniac

FoxyRMNLVR-Why did you pick that?

FoxyRMNLVR- What's that have to do with you?

Slapeloosheild- ………….

Slapeloosheid- You are such an idiot!

FoxyRMNLVR-What…WHY!

Slapeloosheild- I'm not even going to begin to explain that, it would be far to long and complicated….

FoxyRMNLVR-….Eh?

The red headed boy rolled his eyes and smiled, as much as he loved his friend, he was the biggest idiot on earth!

Slapeloosheild- So about Sakura…

FoxyRMNLVR-Yah, I've been meaning to ask

FoxyRMNLVR- When did this stalking thing begin?

Slapeloosheild- I AM NOT STALKING:(

Slapeloosheild- I just find her very interesting….

Slapeloosheild- Nothing wrong with that?

FoxyRMNLVR- :3….Oh RLY now

Slapeloosheild- I'll freaking kill you

FoxyRMNLVR- Temper now….

FoxyRMNLVR- Why…

Slapeloosheild- ?

Slapeloosheild- Why What?

FoxyRMNLVR- If I'm going to help you get with Sakura

Slapeloosheild- I am just going to talk to her….

FoxyRMNLVR- Whatever, I want to make sure that you don't turn out to be another Sasuke-teme

Slapeloosheild- I would never do that to her…

FoxyRMNLVR- So….

FoxyRMNLVR- When did this whole "I find Sakura interesting" thing start?

Slapeloosheild- Baka

Slapeloosheild- At first it was when she jumped in front of me at the chunnin exams

Slapeloosheild- A few months later I went to apologize to her and she just smiled and said no problem, that I wasn't myself, and that she was glad I was better

FoxyRMNLVR- She's great huh?

Slapeloosheild-Yah, and I heard that she was wicked strong

FoxyRMNLVR- Yes! She is, but that's bad for me

Slapeloosheild- She still beats you?

FoxyRMNLVR- SHE STILL BEATS ME!

Slapeloosheild- Haha

Slapeloosheild- So…what's her screen name

FoxyRMNLVR- ………FlowerChild

Slapeloosheild- XD, sounds like her

FoxyRMNLVR-I know… , Hey, when you talk to her, make her feel better

Slapeloosheild- ?

FoxyRMNLVR-Ever since that bastard left, she hasn't been the same, and ever since you've been "freed" you've gotten better….so, maybe you can fix her a little

Slapeloosheild- I'll do my best

FoxyRMNLVR- I sweat, no matter how good a friends we are, if you hurt her, I will hurt you so much worse

Slapeloosheild- Don't worry, I'd never do anything to hurt her…..wait, I'm just going to talk to her. :(

FoxyRMNLVR-Hahahaha, you know you like her, every time you all come to visit you always end up talking to her

Slapeloosheild- She's fun to talk to, unlike some people, she has a brain

FoxyRMNLVR- HEY!

FoxyRMNLVR-But……..you like her

Slapeloosheild- Wouldn't matter if I did anyways

FoxyRMNLVR-- Awww, man

Slapeloosheild- She'll never give up on Sasuke, so I'll just be her friend when/if she needs me

FoxyRMNLVR- Gaara, you don't need to worry, everything will be ok….

Slapeloosheild- Ya….sure

FoxyRMNLVR- If you ever need…you know…..someone to talk to, I'll always listen

Slapeloosheild-Pfft, I should be paying you instead of my therapist….

FoxyRMNLVR- Ha, you can pay me in Ramen

Slapeloosheild- Haha, ok

FoxyRMNLVR-So how is THAT going?

Slapeloosheild- Meh, I'm almost through with it, I hate that damn doctor though, he is such an as

Slapeloosheild- I can't believe the council wanted me to go to one in the first place

FoxyRMNLVR- Yah…well, they might do that to me to

Slapeloosheild- Nah, they all know that you are crazy…

FoxyRMNLVR- Wow, it's freaking late…..

Slapeloosheild- Not really, it's only 4

FoxyRMNLVR- Ok, it's late for normal people

FoxyRMNLVR- Hey, Sakura just signed on

Slapeloosheild- Really, cool

FoxyRMNLVR- Hey, don't tell her who you are quite yet

Slapeloosheild- Why?

FoxyRMNLVR-She is more likely to tell her feelings to a stranger than one of us, she probably doesn't want us to worry

Slapeloosheild- Oh….good idea, Ok, here I go

_Slapeloosheild has left the chat_

FoxyRMNLVR- Damn it, now I'm all alone

_FoxyRMNLVR has signed off_

* * *

Well, that was a kind of short chapter…

Sorry, I just got back from AWA (SO FUN!) My fan girlish fantasies were fulfilled (Itachi and Kisame totally made out… )

But I'm working on my next chapter….. Hopefully you all like this one….That you again for all the awesome reviews, and I will be thanking you properly, lol.

Oh, and if this is a bit confusing, tell me and I will try to explain better… XD


	3. This means WAR!

….I didn't even know you guys liked this story… All of my wonderful reviews are so very awesome!

fantasy4luvr, Jealous Nova Qtkag Redbird574 saveiya07 Kitsune Within angelfox13 shadowAanimegirl summerlover1 im eternal bliss dont doubt... VIII slaymyheart fuji-dragon CelestialElegy Faking.This.Smile too lazy to log in Gin-inu Hella Ya Hella Confuzzled239 Moriko Saki Paprika012345 Redbird574 Inulover4eva Shadow Willow Kitsune Within Confuzzled239 VIII GaaraXSakura-all-the-way Mika fallenangel17 professionaldooropener drenchedinblood Cat DangerousandDemonicDevil Moriko Saki -a-Lost-Cause-317- Kakurine IL

Holy crap and a few people reviewed twice, I feel so very loved…

I was going to try to make this chapter a bit longer than normal, because I have a big Psych test coming up (Woooo Psychology LOVE…also…Sorry I'm a psychology major, well, going to be soon….) and I wont be able to write along…….does this anger you…O.o. Well, that and Smallville, House and Heroes just started (YATTA!) I'm such a nerd…Well, ONWARD!

* * *

Chapter 3.

Oh….This means WAR!

"Gaara, are you ok?" Temari asked again.

"Yes, I'm fine." The red headed Kazekage said while looking at the computer screen.

"A letter from the Hokage just arrived." She tossed the scroll to her brother and awaited further instructions.

"Pack your bags, we're going to Kohana!"

_Slapeloosheilds has just signed on_

FlowerChild- HEY!

FlowerChild- I was wondering when you were going to get on

FlowerChild-

Slapeloosheild-Sorry I took so long

Slapeloosheild- I won't be on for the next 4 days

Slapeloosheild- I…… have a mission

FlowerChild- Oh…………ok

_FlowerChild has gone idle_

Slapeloosheild- Hey…

Slapeloosheild- HEY!

FlowerChild- Sorry

Slapeloosheild- You ok?

FlowerChild- Yah…I'm ok

Slapeloosheild- If I make it two days will you be better than ok?

FlowerChild- Really? YES!

FlowerChild- I'm sorry, I'll just miss you a lot

FlowerChild- You're all I have to look forward to after a long day

Slapeloosheild- Really?

Slapeloosheild- That's kinda sad…

FlowerChild- HEY!

Slapeloosheild- Well, I'll….miss you too

FlowerChild- YAH:hug: Hehe

Slapeloosheild- Well, I have to go now

Slapeloosheild- I just wanted to say goodbye before I left

FlowerChild- I can't wait until you get back

FlowerChild- I miss you already

Slapeloosheild- Me neither

Slapeloosheild- I miss me too,

FlowerChild- Haha, Be careful!

Slapeloosheild- I will, night

FlowerChild- Night

Two days later….

Sakura collapsed in her chair and smiled, today was the day Slape would be back. She was so excited ands she had so much to tell him.

FC has just signed on

SS has just signed on

FC- YAY! You're back!

FC- :tackles:

FC- I'm so glad you're back

SS- Glad to be back

SS- How have you been?

FC- How was your mission? Did you get hurt? Are you ok?

SS- Like caffeine much…lol

FC- Oh, haha, I've been good. Some of my friends are coming to visit for a few months

SS- Really, who?

FC- The sand siblings Temari, Kankurou and Gaara

FC- You might know them, they live in Suna

SS- I've heard of them

SS- Tell me about them

FC- They are all really awesome! Temari is really sweet when you get to know her, and she's really pretty, but she can't cook all to well (haha, that's a funny story) and I think she has a crush on one of my friends (Shikamaru)

Not so far away a red headed boy hunched in front of a computer cackled evil and started planning his blackmail.

FC- And Kankurou is really nice, I've healed him a few times, he's a bit of a perv, but I guess I'm used to it because of Kakashi-sensei and Naruto, and on top of that he made me a little puppet (It's so CUTE!) He seems kinda cocky, but he loves to joke around

FC- All in all they are all really good people

SS-….you missed one

FC- What?

SS- What about Gaara?

FC- You would like him, he has your sense of humor. He had a bad past but he is really cool. He always talks to me when he comes over to…

SS- Does that bother you?

FC- NO

FC- I love it when he talks to me, he's so….

SS- So?

SS- Weird

FC- No..

SS- Mean?

FC- NO!

FC- He is always so polite and nice to me, well, as long as I don't piss him off, lol

SS- Ugly?

FC- Nom he is very handsome

SS- Really?

FC- Yes, I think he is a very beautiful person, he is defiantly at the top of my list

SS- What about the Uchiha?

FC- Haha, dont tell anyone, but it goes like this

FC- 1st place: Gaara

FC- 2nd place: Neji

FC- 3rd place: Sasuke

FC- And sometimes I'd trade Sasuke with Kakashi or Kankurou

SS- Why? I thought you loved him

FC- It was merely a really crazy crush, he might be handsome, but he is kinda plain (and mean) Gaara has the most beautiful eyes ever (and he's sweet) Neji has super pretty hair (haha) and eyes, plus he has been taking time out of his day to train me a little, and Kankurou and Kakashi are the cool mysterious type, but sometimes I think that Kankurou is a closet dork

FC- You know, play lotsa video games and such

SS- Haha

SS- Sounds like he would be

FC- Wow, it's really late

SS- Kinda, you gonna leave me?

FC- Well, when you say it like that…. T.T

FC- I was going to meet up with the gang tomorrow. I haven't gotten a chance to see Temari, Kankurou and Gaara

SS- Well, I got to talk to you tomorrow night right?

FC- Of course!

FC- Can't wait

SS- Me neither

FC- Night :hugs:

SS- Night :lick:

FC-….Eh?

SS- Just messing

FC- Oh, Haha, nighty night

SS- Night

FC has just signed off

Gaara's face was practically steaming after Sakura signed off.

"She thinks I'm beautiful" He spent the rest of the night smiling and blushing, thank god he never left his room, Temari and Kankurou would have died.

Sakura skipped to Ichiraku. She loves having someone to talk to all the time, and to tell her feeling to. Slape was practically her best friend now, and her other friends had really noticed a difference in her; she was the old Sakura again. Always smiling and laughing with her friends, they were so happy for her.

"Hi guys!" Sakura smiled and bounced in.

"Sakura, you seem freakishly happy." Temari laughed and went to hug her friend.

"Hey! What bout me?" Kankurou pouted. Sakura laughed and went over to hug the puppet master and glanced over to the young Kazekage. Wait, was he….blushing? No, she must have imagined it. She walked over and put her arms around his neck and giggled.

"It's good to see you again Gaara-Kun." All he could think about was last night; he couldn't even make a rational answer for her.

"Hn." He responded, earning a slight stiffening in Sakura.

"Come on you guys, LETS EAT!" Naruto threw his fist in the air and called the old man over, but a few seats down, Sakura wasn't fairing to well.

_Hn….all he said was Hn, he at least says hi to me_

**He's probably tired; he did just run for 4 days to get here**

_Yah, your right…wait aren't you usually crazy when this type of thing come up?_

**Meh…you want me to be?**

_NO!_

**Ok…embrace the change**

…_really?_

**HELL NO! CHAAAA Kill him for being an ass**

A poke to her forehead brought ther back to reality.

"You ok? We've been calling you for like 5 minutes" Ino asked.

"Huh, oh yah, I'm just tired." She glanced at her watched and sighed. Time seems so slow.

While everyone was happily munching away at their food and catching up with their friends, Gaara was inching closer to Sakura.

"Sorry." Sakura looked up and was caught in a sea of aqua eyes.

"Huh, for what?"

"For the lack of response, the trip was slow and my siblings were starting to wear at my nerves." He sighed

"Oh, it's ok, so how have you been?" Sakura asked

"Eh, It's been ok, just running a country, thank god I don't sleep." He immediately regretted saying that. He turned his head slowly to see Sakura's eyes twitching and a dark aura surrounding her. Her inner Medic-Nin had just kicked in….

_FUCK!_

"Gaara-_KUN!_ What did I tell you about sleeping!"

'_Where is that wind coming from, and why are her eyes glowing?'_

"You can Sleep so DO IT!"

'_I mean really……I don't even feel a draft'_

"If you don't start sleeping more your body will shut DOWN!

'_And her eyes…..they are freaking glowing'_

"Shukaku isn't there anymore to regulate your body!"

'_Is it just me or is she growing……this is getting kinda scary_

"LISTEN TO ME!"

Gaara just noticed how close she was to him. She was just inches away from his face, he glanced over at the rest of the group, but here went paying them any attention, Naruto was distracting them. She was so close; he bet he could kiss her right now. She was eying him, still mad that he wouldn't sleep. Sakura must have just noticed how close they were because she blushed the color of his hair and for a millisecond she leaned in, her eyes widened and she turned around.

"I have to go to work guys." Sakura paid for her meal and left the building.

"Hey wait, I'll walk you there." Gaara glared over at the chocolate haired boy. Sakura had said that he trains her sometimes, but walking her to work seems a little to….personal for him. His eyes started to twitched.

_Ok Hyuuga Neji…THIS MEANS WAR!_

"What's wrong with Gaara?"

"Who know…"

"Probably on his man-period again"

They all agreed…it was Gaara's time of the month

* * *

You know what…don't even ask, lol.

Once again, it might be slightly confusing, tell me and I'll fix it, I've been bust so I've just threw it together... Sorry

Hope you like it…


	4. Mini panic attack

Yah for chapter …..What is it now…4?...3? Don't really know, lol... Sorry it took so long….one I have writers block, and two, I am very Ill... and three I forgot already….

'Blah' – Gaara

Blah – Inner self ( For Sakura Inner Sakura, for Gaara Shukaku

Blah- Sakura

Ok…so I'm off again…..

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, you're awesome….

Oh and ps, Sorry about the weird change from FlowerChild to FC…and so on, I just caught it today…

* * *

Chapter …..Which ever

FlowerChild has just sighed on

Slapeloosheild- Have fun with your friends?

FlowerChild- Ya…

Slapeloosheild-Ya? You're not going to elaborate?

FlowerChild-Sorry, I have a lot on my mind

Slapeloosheild- Well, that's what I'm for

Slapeloosheild- I'll listen

FlowerChild- I think I almost kissed one of my friends

Slapeloosheild- Really now…who?

FlowerChild- Gaara, the Kazekage…..

Slapeloosheild- You like him?

FlowerChild- I don't know…

FlowerChild- I think I do

FlowerChild- But every time I start to feel anything, I think of Sasuke

Slapeloosheild- Not every guy is like Sasuke, I promise

FlowerChild-I know, your not….

FlowerChild- Why can't you live here?

Slapeloosheild-Haha, because then I couldn't be your mysterious friend

FlowerChild- I suppose, but it would still be nice

Slapeloosheild- I'd like to met you too

Slapeloosheild- So, this Gaara kid…

Slapeloosheild- Good catch?

FlowerChild- Totally

FlowerChild-that's the other reason

FlowerChild- He has so many really pretty girls wanting him, I wouldn't stand a chance.

Slapeloosheild- I bet he doesn't like any of them

FlowerChild- Well, he could get anyone

Slapeloosheild- Maybe he wants you…

FlowerChild- Yah right, I have nothing to offer, I'm kind of plain.

Slapeloosheild- No your not, you're smart and funny and beautiful

FlowerChild- You don't know what I look like

FlowerChild- I could be some 400 pound fat guy that lives wit his mother…

Slapeloosheild- then you are one hot fat guy

FlowerChild- HAHAHAHA

FlowerChild- You always make me laugh, hehe

Slapeloosheild- I'm glad

Slapeloosheild- Anytime you need me, I'll be here

FlowerChild- Thank you

Slapeloosheild- Anyways…more about this Gaara person

Slapeloosheild- Isn't that Kazekage old?

FlowerChild- No… Silly

Slapeloosheild- Why don't you ask him to a movie or something tomorrow?

FlowerChild- Isn't the guy supposed to do that

Slapeloosheild- Maybe he is to shy?

FlowerChild- Gaara…shy, pfft.

Slapeloosheild- Well he might be

FlowerChild- What if he says no…

Slapeloosheild- Then he would be retarded, and most likely gay

FlowerChild- O.o

Slapeloosheild- come on, it's just a movie

FlowerChild- Well, there is a good scary movie coming on tomorrow

Slapeloosheild- Oh, I forgot you like scary movies

FlowerChild- You think he'd want to see it?

Slapeloosheild- Yes…

Slapeloosheild- I mean, you know, guys like scary movies

FlowerChild- Ok, I'll try

FlowerChild- I just hope he says yes

FlowerChild- I wouldn't want to mess up our friendship

Slapeloosheild- He'll say yes…I promise

FlowerChild- Ok, well. I'm gonna go to bed…so…I don't look like crap...

Slapeloosheild- Tell me everything

FlowerChild- Of course

Slapeloosheild- Night

FlowerChild- Goodnight

FlowerChild has just signed off

Slapeloosheild has just signed off

"SCORE!!!" Gaara screamed and flipped out of his chair.

The Next day…

Sakura walked toward the group and started to have a mini panic attack...inside of her body

'_Ok…you can do this'_

'**BREATHE!!!'**

'_I….am….ok'_

'**Go girl!!!!'**

When she made it to the group and gave everyone a small smile and inched toward Gaara while everyone was talking about their day.

"Um…Gaara?"Sakura squeaked out, trying to hide herself behind a sheet of pink locks.

"Yes, Sakura." The red-head looked at her curiously.

"Um…..well, you see…there is this….new scary movie coming out…and I was….wondering…if…."

"If I would go to see I with you?" Gaara finished for her.

"Yes." Sakura said sheepishly and turned the color of Gaaras hair.

"Sure."

"Really!!"

"Want to go see the Grudge 2?"

"Yes!!! I've been waiting to see that."

"Really?"

"Yes, what a girl can't like scary movies?"

"No, it's pretty cool, let's go." Gaara grabbed her hand and pulled her along, leaving all of there friends very confused.

Half way through the movie Sakura had practically become conjoined with Gaara, not that he minded. By the end of it Gaara had hand prints in his arm.

"That was so AWESOME!!!" Giggles started to erupt from Sakura.

"It was pretty good." Gaara was very amused by his friend's behavior.

After that the walk to Sakura's house was pretty much silent. Except for Gaara giving Sakura his coat and he muttering her thanks. It wasn't uncomfortable, just….relaxing.

"Well, this is my stop." Sakura said. Of course there had to be a really awkward silence…

**Give her a goodnight kiss you idiot!!!**

'What!!'

**Uh…DUH!!! You have to give her a goodnight kiss**

'No I don't, she would freak out!!'

**She likes you ,you 'tard…**

'No she….did you just call me a 'tard?'

**Haha, yes…..**

'You are part of me…so ….you just called..'

**Shut up..**

'Haha'

**She's looking at you funny**

Little did Gaara know Sakura was having an internal struggle much like his

**OMG!!!!! He's going to kiss you!!! YES!!!**

_What?!?!?_

**Uh…DUH!!! The guy always gives the girl a goodnight kiss**

_I would have a seizure of happiness, but he doesn't like me_

…**.You are so freaking weird…**

_Hey, so are you_

**Meh….**

_I WIN!!!!_

Gaara looked over at Sakura and blushed. She was looking at him pretty intently. He never told her how beautiful she looked today.

"Well, I guess I'd better go." Sakura could have shot herself right there, she couldn't believe she just said that.

"Um…yah, thanks for inviting me." Gaara shuffled his feet in the dirt.

"Go….Goodnight Gaara." Sakura smiled sadly and stepped back into her apartment and shut the door. Gaara stared at the door for a few seconds and sighed sadly..

**You totally ruined it…**

On the other side Sakura was leaning against the door close to tears, she had totally ruined it

He turned to walk away and got about 10 feet when he heard the door open again.

"Gaara, wait!" Sakura ran towards him. Gaara swore his heart stropped for a second when he heard that.

"You…forgot your coat." She looked at the ground and trusted the coat into his chest.

"Oh….thanks." Gaara smiled at her and turned away, he swore his heart had a brick tied to it.

**Just go up to her and kiss her….**

'That's the best idea you had all night'

Gaara turned around and saw Sakura almost to her door.

"Sakura!" The pink haired Nin turned around just in time to feel lips crashing down on hers. Is this what heaven felt like. She felt like she was melting into him. He eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few more seconds they broke the kiss blushing and smiling like idiots.

"Goodnight Sakura." Gaara kissed her forehead and then lightly on her lips.

"Goodnight Gaara." Sakura blushed and slipped in her apartment and squealed, not far away everyone in a mile radius was woken up by a guy shouting "WAHOOOOOO"

Sakura smiled and stumbled through her living room, only to be stopped by a strangle smell and a lump in the floor that she didn't remember putting there. She reached out for the light switch and flipped it on….and screamed bloody murder. There in her living room was a bloody body, still breathing from what she could tell.

"….Sasuke?"

* * *

DUM DUM DUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, BWAHAHAHAHA Sorry, it's taken so long to update, I've been so busy with school and work. The only reason I got to type this is because I'm sick, haha. I hope you like it!! Until next time!! 


	5. SauceGay

OMG…Chapter 5

Ok for everyone freaking out about Sasuke, I'm not going to tell you, MWAHAHAHAHAHA. I have a very special plan for him…

Thank you once again to all my wonderful reviews. I decided that with all the threats…..and sadness, not to sleep tonight to get another chapter on, haahahaha.

Cookies to the first person who names the comedian that I referenced in the last chapter. I used a line from one of his skits.

Bwahahahahahahaha, I have been known to reference people and things, haha.

Anyways, I'm off :puts on a cape and flies away:

P.S. Did anyone see the SWMV? Star Wars Music Video. It was to Coldplay-Fix You. I had to change my pants it was so awesome!!!

P.S.S. I'm listening to the Rent soundtrack so forgive the mood changes. XD

* * *

"…Sasuke?" Sakura ran over to the body and checked his vitals. He was hurt pretty bad, but still alive.

"Sa…ku…ra." He grunted and tried to lift himself up from the ground. Sakura looked around her apartment to see if he brought anyone else with him, or if ANBU had showed up yet, "Help." Sasuke reached out to her.

"Ok Sasuke, I'll help." She smiled sweetly at him, and then kicked him in the face making him black out. "Bastard." She giggled.

**No one will be able to tell, Bwahahahahahaha**

"Enjoy that a little too much, eh?" Sakura whirled around to see the ANBU captain, immediately she could tell he was smirking.

"Wanna have a go, you know you want to Neji."She sent him a catty grin as he took off his mask.

"Don't tempt me Sakura." He walked up beside her and smiled. "Are you cold?" He noticed her shivering

"Oh, haha, no, I was shivering with happiness. I kicked the almighty Sasuke, CHA!!!!" Inner Sakura leaked out a little making Neji take a few steps back.

"Calm down Sakura." He ruffled her hair." Well, I have to go report this to the Hokage….If I can wake her up from her drunken stupor." He walked over to pick up the fallen Uchiha.

"Haha, good luck with that." Sakura smiled at him. "Hey…can I…"

"No…"

"But why!!!! No one will be able to tell, just one more time." She sent her best puppy eyes at him.

"As cute as you look right now, I have to say no, sorry." He winked at her and disappeared out the window into the night leaving a blushing konichi in his wake.

FlowerChild Has just signed on

Slapeloosheild- Took you long enough….

Slapeloosheild- What…did you put out that fast

FlowerChild- HEY!!!!

FlowerChild- I'm ignoring you now…

Slapeloosheild- I was joking….I'm sorry, don't be mad at me

FlowerChild- How could I be mad at you?

FlowerChild- When I have so many juicy details to tell you :squeal:

Slapeloosheild- juicy…..such a vivid details….so you did put out?

FlowerChild- !!!!!!! NO!!!!!!

FlowerChild- He kissed me!!!

Slapeloosheild- Really?

FlowerChild- Yes, like a really sweet goodnight kiss

FlowerChild- I still feel all tingly from it

Slapeloosheild- I take it the date went well?

FlowerChild- Oh yes!! He was so sweet and walked me home and everything

Slapeloosheild- :cough: and who do you have to thank for that

FlowerChild- If you were here right now I would give you a big kiss!!

Slapeloosheild- And where do you live again

FlowerChild- Haha

Slapeloosheild- Haha

FlowerChild- But the whole night was ruined when I went home

Slapeloosheild- WHAT….

FlowerChild- After he left I went into my living room and found the beaten up body of my old team mate…..you remember the one I loved?

Slapeloosheild- Sasuke

Slapeloosheild- Sasuke is back……really?

FlowerChild- Yah….

Slapeloosheild- How…….how do you feel about that?

FlowerChild- Haha, what are you…my psychiatrist?

Slapeloosheild- I just want to know…

FlowerChild- I don't know….I mean one side of me wants to stay friends for my other team mate, Naruto's, sake, but the other half wants to kick him in the face for leaving us

Slapeloosheild- Which side are you going to go with?

FlowerChild- I…haven't decided yet….

FlowerChild-…Not to sound mean, but what does it matter to you?

Slapeloosheild- That bastard hurt you, and he won't hesitate to hurt you again

FlowerChild- What do you know?

Slapeloosheild- Well, when I first met you, you seemed really sad

Slapeloosheild- I just don't like seeing you sad

FlowerChild-….see?

Slapeloosheild- Ugg, you know what I mean

FlowerChild- I'm sorry, I'm just a little stressed, you know…walking in a having a bloody body on your carpet is not very cool

FlowerChild- Then my friend Neji popped out of no where and took him

Slapeloosheild- Neji, why was he at your house?

FlowerChild- Neji, Oh, he is the ANBU captain in my village

Slapeloosheild- Really….

FlowerChild- Want me to stay away from him to…

Slapeloosheild- No…I just get worried when random guys come into your house

FlowerChild- I can take care of myself I promise….

FlowerChild- Look, I'm going to sleep

Slapeloosheild- Wait I'm sorry

FlowerChild has just signed off

"Fuck!" Gaara grabbed the edge of his desk and flipped it over. "So fucking close….fucking Neji….fucking Sasuke…"

It had been about a week since Gaara's last chat with Sakura. When he got on she would just either ignore him or just sign off.

"He is such a jerk" Sakura told Gaara for what had to be the millionth time

"Yes…I understand that." He banged his head on the table out of shear depression. "Maybe he is just worried." He mumbled.

"Well, who cares!! I can take care of myself." She puffed out her chest as if to prove her independent-ness.

"I know you can. By the way, have you been to see Sauce-Gay yet?" Gaara asked

"What…..did you just call him..Sauce-Gay?" The pink hair girl stared at the Kazekage incredulously, and then burst out laughing. "That's so awesome; I'm going to call him that from now on!" She leaped up and grabbed Gaara's hand.

"Where are we going?" Gaara asked.

"To see him, I think he is awake now." She smiled and ran ahead of him towards the hospital.

When they got to the door, Sakura paused, took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Sasuke." The girl smiled and walked towards the bandaged boy.

"Sakura…wait, look out! The monster is here!" Sasuke tried to get up and hurt Gaara but Sakura's fist stopped him.

"You asshole, nothing will ever change. You're more of a monster than Gaara could ever be." Sakura hit him in the face and grabbed Gaara and left.

"Stupid douche-bag" Sakura said once they were outside, "You now what!" Sakura ran back inside before Gaara could stop her. He waited a few minutes before he went inside; he wanted her to beat him good. He slowly pushed the door open to see Sakura wrapped in Sasuke's arms, kissing him passionately. They stopped to see him in the doorway. Sasuke smirked as Sakura leaped out of his arms looking guilty.

"Figures" Gaara slammed the door and ran off, not hearing Sakura's screams for him to stop.

* * *

So…busy lately, I am so sorry for taking so long…and giving you nothing but this crap to read… . School and work sucks really badly. 


End file.
